Un Ange dévoué entièrement à Hermione
by ilovedragohermione
Summary: Et si Drago avait aimé Hermione et qu'il aura choisi de combattre avec elle ? Et si il l'avait surveillé durant sa recherche des horcruxes et que les raffleurs n'auraient pas emportés Hermione ?


_Bonjour, bonsoir,_

_Encore un one-shot. A vrai dire, les longues fictions, je crois que c'est pas trop mon truc._

_Désolé d'avance pour toutes les fautes d'écritures._

* * *

><p><em><span>Disclaimer <span>__: Tout est à JKR._

* * *

><p><em><span>Résumé<span>__ : Cela se passe quand Harry, Ron et Hermione se font attraper par des Rafleurs dans le tome 7._

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_  
><em><strong>Un Ange dévoué entièrement <strong>_

_**à Hermione**_

_**.**_  
><em><strong>.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><span>POV<span>__ : Hermione Granger._

* * *

><p><em>Quelque part, dans la forêt.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>-Harry ! Ron ! <strong>criais-je jusqu'à m'époumonner.

Je vis un buisson bouger. Je me remis à espérer que les rafleurs n'avaient pas réussi à attraper mes deux amis. Je m'approchai du buisson.

**- Ron ? Harry ?**

Rien. Aucune réponse. Cela devait être un animal et rien d'autre, malheureusement. Je fis demi-tour quand j'entendis un grognement que j'avais déjà entendu. Je l'avais entendu, pour la première fois, en première année à Poudlard, au 3ème étage qui était interdit. Je n'osais pas me retourner, de peur que mon hypothèse soit vraie. Je n'avais nul besoin de me retourner quand je vis de la bave tomber devant moi. Je me retournais tout doucement et vis de grosses pattes velues. Je levais la tête et vis un chien à 3 têtes. Ni une, ni deux, je me mis à courir aussi vite que je le pouvais. Le cerbère courait plus vite que moi et ne mis pas beaucoup de temps à me rattraper. Je reculais en le voyant devant moi, mais je me cognais à un arbre. Le cerbère s'approchait de moi et je savais que ma dernière heure était arrivée. J'allais mourir. La dernière chose, que je vis avant de perdre conscience, fut une lueur argentée, éthérée et translucide, presque transparent.

* * *

><p>Je mis quelques minutes avant de m'apercevoir que j'étais toujours dans la forêt et en vie. Oh Merlin, je suis en vie ! J'essayais de me lever mais une main m'en empêcha. Une main aux longs doigts fins et pâles.<p>

**- Ne bouge pas encore, m'ordonna une voix tendre et grave.**

Je tournais la tête et vis... Malefoy ! Malefoy me souriait. Pas d'un sourire narquois mais un sourire... amical avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Enfin, si cela est possible !

**- Malfoy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Je prends soin de toi, ça ne se voit pas ? **répondit-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

Pendant qu'il disait cela, il sortit un mouchoir en tissu de la poche de sa chemise, le plongea dans l'eau du lac et le plaça sur mon front.

**- Je crois que je suis morte... **murmurais-je.

J'entendis Malfoy qui émit un petit rire.

**- Le cerbère n'est plus dans les parages, si c'est ce que tu cherches à comprendre...**

**- Il est mort ?**

**- Non. Il est parti.**

**- C'était quoi la lueur argentée que j'ai aperçu avant de m'évanouir ?**

**- C'était peut-être mon patronus.**

**- Ton Patronus ? Tu sais créer un Patronus ?**

**- Evidemment, il n'y a pas que l'Armée de Dumbledore qui sait en créer, **dit Malefoy avec un sourire narquois.

Alors je fermais les yeux et laissais Malefoy me soigner. On dirait qu'il savait ce qu'il fesait et il était totalement doux dans ces gestes. Peut-être qu'il a peur de toucher à nouveau du sang-de-bourbe ? Mais ces gestes ressemblaient à des caresses, tellement douces que je me suis endormi.

* * *

><p>Quand je me réveillai, je sentis une présence à mes côtés. Je me tournais doucement et vis Malefoy qui dormait paisiblement. Je portais une main jusqu'à mon front pour voir si je saignais encore. Résultat : je ne saignais plus. Malefoy m'avait bien soigné. Je penserais à le remercier un de ces jours car maintenant je dois retrouver Harry et Ron. Je me levai :<p>

**- Où vas-tu comme ça ?**

**- Je m'en vais, avant que tu ne me livres à ton Maître !**

**- Je ne te livrerais pas. De toute façon, ça serait plutôt à toi de me livrer à l'Ordre du Phoenix mais je te rassure tout de suite. Je ne suis pas un Mangemort ! **

Là, j'étais vraiment sous le choc. Malefoy n'est pas un Mangemort ? Alors, il a peut-être un bon fond. Enfin, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse le concernant.

**- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **demandais-je.

**- Assieds-toi et je vais tout te dire.**

Je m'asseyais et d'un signe de tête, l'encourageai à commencer son récit.

**- Je vous ai suivis. Toi, Potter et Weasley. Je vous ai suivis depuis le commencement, j'étais avec vous depuis le début, j'ai banni l'éducation de mon père donc je ne suis plus du côté des Mangemorts, d'ailleurs je ne l'ai jamais été.**

**- Donc tu es du côté d'Harry ?**

**- Non. Je ne suis ni du côté des Mangemorts, ni du côté de Potter.**

J'ouvrais la bouche pour lui demander alors de quel côté il était mais il me devança :

**- Je suis de ton côté. Je ne veux pas qu'on te touche. Je te protégerais jusqu'à ta mort, ou la mienne. Maintenant, si tu veux toujours aller retrouver tes amis, on ne devrait pas tarder.**

**- Les rafleurs... **J'étais figé de surprise par ce qu'il venait de m'annoncer. Drago Malefoy veut me protéger !

**- Oui, les rafleurs les ont capurés. Ils allaient les emmenaient au Ministère mais quand ils ont vu la cicatrice de Potter, ils ont changé leur plan. **

**- Où les ont-ils emmenés ?**

**- Chez moi. Au Manoir Malefoy.**

**- Malefoy, je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fais, mais je dois aller chercher Harry et Ron.**

Je me levais et lui aussi. Je fis quelques pas avant qu'il ne me rejoigne :

**- Tu ne sais même pas où se trouve le Manoir Malefoy, **me dit-il avec son petit sourire en coin.

**- Alors tu vas me dire où ton fichu Manoir se trouve ? **menaçais-je en pointant ma baguette à la gorge.

**- Non, Granger, je ne vais pas te le dire. Je vais faire mieux. Je vais t'y emmener.**

Il me tendit sa main. J'abaissais doucement ma baguette. J'hésitais. Devais-je lui faire confiance ou pas ? Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne savais pas. Mais ce qu'il m'a dit avant, fait pancher la balance du côté "Confiance". Il est de mon côté, il me protège. Et sur ces pensées que je pris sa main. Il me sourit, d'un sourire sincère. Et, main dans la main, il nous fit transplaner au Manoir Malefoy.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ça vous a plu. <em>

_Donnez moi vos impressions en reviewant, please !_

_A bientôt._

_ildh_


End file.
